<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorrows of the Winter Sun by minseoksuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933171">Sorrows of the Winter Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseoksuwu/pseuds/minseoksuwu'>minseoksuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Child Park Chanyeol, King Kim Jongdae | Chen, King Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Lord Oh Sehun, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), No mpreg, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Prince Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Royal Advisor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Royal Advisor Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, but it is possible, but no one actually gets pregnant in this, some men are able to become pregnant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseoksuwu/pseuds/minseoksuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Kingdom of Lumen, twin princes were born. The older twin, Prince Jongdae, was blessed with the gift of lightning, the same as their father, the King. The younger twin, Prince Baekhyun, was blessed with the gift of sunlight.<br/>These differences pushed the brothers apart as Prince Jongdae became Crown Prince Jongdae and Prince Baekhyun stayed Prince Baekhyun. But fate was not done with Baekhyun yet. On his 12th birthday, Prince Baekhyun woke to blood stained sheets - he was a carrier, able to bare children. Suddenly his whole world was turned upside down. The royal physician had called it a blessing but everyone in the palace seemed to think it was a disease. And Baekhyun saw it as more of a curse.<br/>Now, 10 years after his carrier status is discovered, Prince Baekhyun is sent away to the Kingdom of Namalia to marry Prince Junmyeon. But what happens when his fiance ignores him, and the King starts to pay him more attention instead...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lonely Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Kingdom of Lumen, twin princes were born. Despite being twins, the boys looked very different from each other. One, the older, had blond hair and chocolate brown eyes and the younger had striking white hair and dusty blue eyes. </p><p>For most of their youth, the twins were joined at the hip. They quickly became known around the palace as a pair of trouble-makers. During the day, they would pull pranks of the palace staff, hiding from their nannies and making them run all over trying to find them. And at night, the twins would climb out of their beds and sneak out of their shared room to watch the fireflies from under the willow tree in the palace gardens. </p><p>But all that changed when their powers developed. The older twin, Prince Jongdae, had received the gift of lightning, the power which their own father, the King, possessed. Prince Baekhyun, the younger twin, on the other hand, received a much gentler form of light—sunlight. </p><p>In the Kingdom of Lumen, the heir to the throne would always be the prince with the stronger power. Hence, it was decided that Prince Jongdae would become Crown Prince Jongdae and would later inherit their father’s throne as King of Lumen.</p><p>This pushed the twins apart. Before Prince Jongdae was declared the official heir, they still attended all of the same lessons together, minus when they trained to control their powers. But afterwards, Baekhyun found himself continuing the same lessons alone as his brother was instead educated on how to rule the Kingdom. </p><p>At the age of 12, Baekhyun had woken up one morning to blood staining his sheets. And the royal physician announced that Prince Baekhyun was a carrier, blessed with the ability of bearing children despite being male.</p><p>But Baekhyun came to view this ‘blessing’ as more of a curse.</p><p>His lessons on sword fighting were soon replaced with embroidery. His history lessons turned into music lessons. And his mornings and nights became filled with his maids applying salve after salve onto his skin. </p><p>Most devastating of all for Baekhyun was that he never saw his brother again, aside from during formal events. No longer did they sneak out of their rooms to watch the fireflies at night. Nor did they make faces at each other during formal events. Baekhyun had not only lost his brother; he had lost his best friend.</p><p>Over the years, Baekhyun grew used to being ignored by his family. Not because they hated him. But because they were too preoccupied with their Crown Prince. And Baekhyun hiding away by the willow tree all the time only kept him more isolated from his family.</p><p>Now, the Princes are all grown up and Baekhyun feels the gap between them growing even further day by day.</p><p>At the age of 25, Jongdae was now King. He was married and had an heir fitting to succeed him on the throne. </p><p>Baekhyun had never met his nephew but he heard about him from the maids. They all swooned about how the Crown Prince did this and that. The boy’s name was Chanyeol, Baekhyun had learned from the maids, and he had received the gift of fire. Much more powerful than sunlight.</p><p>With each passing day, Baekhyun felt more and more like a shadow of the Royal Family of Lumen than a member of it.</p><p>☀️☀️☀️</p><p>Baekhyun was called into the throne room. </p><p>He knew this even before the maids told him. The constant and frantic shuffling around his room, told him as such. </p><p>He ate his small breakfast with a frown on his face and allowed the maids to prepare him for the day. They covered him in layers and layers of clothing and makeup until they deemed him ready and shoved him out of his room. </p><p>Despite the maids rushing him, Baekhyun decided to take his time sauntering through the palace halls. </p><p>In front of every window, the Prince would slow down to allow the sunlight to warm his skin for longer. He even allowed himself to play with his powers to distract himself from his anxiety. </p><p>But each window also reminded him of his insignificance. Each window along this side of the palace depicted the gift of each ruler of Lumen. Baekhyun never dared to look them in the eyes. They all stood tall surrounded by lightning or fire. None of them displayed the same gift as him. Sunlight was just useless. </p><p>As he approached the large doors of the throne room, Baekhyun stopped playing. He took a deep breath to try calm his rapidly beating heart, but without much success.</p><p>He entered the room anyway, making sure to bow to his brother before walking further in. As he approached the dais, he noticed a foreign presence.</p><p>Baekhyun bowed once more to his brother before Yixing, the Royal advisor, introduced him to their guest.</p><p>“This,” Yixing said, gesturing to the man to Baekhyun’s left, “is Royal Advisor Kyungsoo of Namalia. He has come here to discuss the arrangements for your Highness’ marriage to his Highness, Prince Junmyeon of Namalia.” Yixing stated with his usual blank expression on his face. </p><p>Baekhyun flinched. If it wasn’t for his years learning to control his reactions when in the presence of people from outside the Royal Household he would have already been screaming at his brother. </p><p>Quickly composing himself as much as he could, Baekhyun tentatively questioned, “What do you mean my marriage?” Turning to his brother, “When was this decided? How long have you known?” </p><p>Jongdae gave him a look, trying to convey how sorry he felt for his brother. His eyes then shifted to look just above Baekhyun’s head and his face turned back to a blank expression.</p><p>“It was proposed to me by the Council.” He stated plainly, “They brought it to my attention that you are 25 years of age and have yet to be married. They then presented me with possible options for your future spouse. Prince Junmyeon is a very powerful man. He will be able to protect you well, Prince Baekhyun.”</p><p>“I don’t need protection!” Baekhyun snapped, not caring that they had a guest, and stormed out of the throne room. </p><p>Once the doors of the throne room slammed shut behind him, Baekhyun made to go to his room but paused. He decided to go instead to the willow tree. </p><p>He ran down the halls, not caring for the looks the staff sent him. He ran until he reached the tree and even then he walked right passed his usual bench. Baekhyun dropped to his knees by the trunk of the tree. He leaned his forehead against the old willow and let his tears flow.</p><p>They were finally getting rid of him. Afterall, he was no use to his Kingdom. They already had a capable king, and a strong heir to follow after him. At least if he was married he could fulfill his biological purpose and give the foreign prince a child or two.</p><p>The thought made his sobs turn to wails. His hands pulling at his hair, screams mixing in with his wails. He crawled over to a nearby flower bed and began ripping the flowers from the ground. All the while, tears ran down his cheeks like waterfalls, and his screams and wails created a sorrowful symphony.</p><p>But no one heard his cries. </p><p>He stayed there, cheeks red from the tears, voice hoarse from the screams and dirt clenched in his fists and covering his clothes. And no one came to get him, because no one cared.</p><p>❄️❄️❄️</p><p>“Your Majesty, I present to you Prince Baekhyun of the Kingdom of Lumen.”</p><p>Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to calm his shaking heart before entering the throne room.</p><p>He wore a light yellow robe which had been tailored for this very occasion by the royal seamstress of Lumen. It was covered in subtle embroidery along the edges, each section of the garment told of a different story from the history of Lumen. Baekhyun would love to know them all but he could only vaguely remember learning about one of them when he was 10.</p><p>With the robes he wore a white cloth veil, supposedly sent to him from his betrothed. It covered the lower half of his face as was tradition for unmarried individuals in Namalia. It too had some design embroidered along the edges but Baekhyun did not know their meaning.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he took a glance around the massive room.</p><p>The whole palace had looked like it had been crafted from ice and the throne room was no exception. The walls glistened in the light coming from the intricate ice chandeliers that hung from the high ceiling.</p><p>In the carriage ride from Lumen, he had learned a lot about Namalia. It was the opposite of Lumen in many ways. The climate of Namalia, unlike Lumen’s constant warmth, was freezing cold. This was reflected in the clothing the people wore. In Lumen, it was not unusual to see people wearing thin, almost sheer clothes, often without sleeves. Namalian fashion, on the other hand, had at first seemed conservative to Baekhyun when he had seen the Namalian Royal advisor, but now it made perfect sense. The clothes which covered every inch of skin on the body allowed for all body heat to be retained and kept out the cold. </p><p>Baekhyun regretted not wearing the Namalian clothing Royal Advisor Yixing had proposed him to wear. A shiver ran down Baekhyun’s spine. He was absolutely freezing.</p><p>But he couldn’t let it show. So, clenching his jaw tight to keep his teeth from chattering, he slowly made his way towards the dais at the other end of the room. He had to walk slower than he normally would as he could feel how slippery the floor below his feet was and the last thing he wanted was to fall on his bottom in front of this foreign King and his court.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” Baekhyun greeted, bowing when he finally reached his destination.</p><p>“Prince Baekhyun, you are truly as beautiful as they say.” The King praised with a lilt to his voice and a playful smile on his face.</p><p>Baekhyun looked up to take in the king’s face. The man was wearing a veil similar to his own, but it was a regal purple colour and held different embroidery along its edges. The only part Baekhyun could actually see were the older man’s eyes. They were shaped in a way that made him look so feline and the colour of his irises resembled the colour of the palace walls themselves but darker. Baekhyun wondered if that was what the palace walls looked like at night. The man’s eyelids were painted in various shades of blue and purple that complemented his eyes and made the man look more regal if that was possible.</p><p>The edges of the king’s eyes crinkled as if the man were smiling underneath the veil.</p><p>“Tha—thank you, your Majesty,” Baekhyun cursed himself for stuttering. He heard a faint hum from the King as he bowed once more at the compliment.</p><p>“Prince Junmyeon,” the king said, “your betrothed, was not able to join us today, but he will join you tomorrow morning.” Baekhyun looked up for a moment. His eye met the king’s again but the king broke the contact.</p><p>“This is Jongin,” the king gestured towards one of the few servants in the room. “He will show you to your room. I hope you enjoy your stay here, Prince Baekhyun.”</p><p>Baekhyun bowed once more to hide his blush. The way the king looked at him did not hide the king’s blatant attraction towards him but Baekhyun shrugged it off. He was here to marry Prince Junmyeon, it didn’t matter that the king seemed to be more interested in him.</p><p>☀️☀️☀️</p><p>Baekhyun spent most of his time in his room. He would sit by the window and embroider until his servants brought his lunch. And even then, after he had finished eating whatever food they had brought, he would go back to his embroidery until dinner. Baekhyun really wanted to leave his room and explore the palace and the vast gardens that he could see from his window, but Baekhyun worried that his fiance wouldn’t be able to find him if he wasn’t in his room. He didn’t want to miss meeting his fiance.</p><p>But Prince Junmyeon didn’t come to visit him until a week after his arrival. The knock on Baekhyun’s door came just as he had picked his embroidery up after lunch, and Baekhyun couldn’t lie about being happy to finally meet his betrothed.</p><p>They ended up outside in the gardens to Baekhyun’s excitement. But his excitement dropped when they finally started walking around and Prince Junmyeon started talking about things he couldn’t understand: something about trade with another kingdom. He began to only half-listen to what Junmyeon was saying; most of his attention was on the enchanting gardens. They were surrounded by so many plants that Baekhyun had never even heard of, let alone seen.</p><p>“Prince Baekhyun, are you paying attention?” Junmyeon asked at one point. </p><p>Baekhyun forcefully dragged his gaze away from the grand willow tree he had been awing at. He flustered slightly at Junmyeon’s unimpressed stare. He felt like a child, gaze dropping to his feet in shame.</p><p>“Ap—Apologies, your Highness. I was distracted by the willow across the lake.” He paused for a moment, considering whether he should go on. “We—my brother and I used to play by a willow when we were young. I—I have never seen anything like this one. This whole garden is so beautiful, I—I didn’t know places like this, plants like these, existed...”</p><p>Junmyeon chuckled. Baekhyun looked up at Junmyeon again, but he was met with a look of scorn on his fiance’s face.</p><p>“It seems there’s a lot of knowledge you are lacking, Prince Baekhyun. The rumours about your looks weren’t the only ones to turn out true.”</p><p>Baekhyun looked down at his feet in mortification. He felt his eyes prickle with tears as he felt disappointment in his words.</p><p>“It’s a shame,” Junmyeon continued, turning away from Baekhyun. “I had hoped we could have a nice conversation. But I’m afraid I was too hopeful.”</p><p>Baekhyun’s vision blurred as his tears overflowed and his chest burned with shame. Junmyeon’s words felt like a knife stabbed in his chest.</p><p>“I must go now, Prince Baekhyun. I am a busy man. You may stay and enjoy the garden if you wish. I understand now that you only have an appreciation for pretty things.” With a final twist of the knife in Baehyun’s chest, Junmyeon left.</p><p>Baekhyun fell to his knees, not caring that the cold snow was melting under his warmth and seeping into the material of his trousers. </p><p>Junmyeon’s words rang in his ears. The mocking tone in which he had delivered his final blow brought a sob to Baekhyun’s lips. </p><p>Baekhyun felt helpless. At home, he had been treated harshly because he was not pretty enough. Now, in this foreign place where he knew nothing and no one, he received the same resentment because he was too pretty and not smart enough.</p><p>Why had fate cursed him so?</p><p>Baekhyun raised his head when he heard a voice calling for him. But instead of answering back, he ran. He couldn’t face anyone like this. He didn’t pay attention to where he was going. He just ran. </p><p>When he stopped, he found himself sheltered by the willow tree’s swaying branches. Baekhyun curled up by the trunk of the massive tree, leaning sideways against it, and rested his head on his knees.</p><p>“Why must I be cursed to a life of such misery?” He asked no one.</p><p>The willow seemed to answer, it’s branches moving gently in the cold winter breeze. They seemed to tell him that all will be well. </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t believe it; he couldn’t believe it. How could he when all he received for his efforts was scorn.</p><p>He stayed there until his skin felt tight from the tear tracks, which has long dried on his flushed cheeks. His body shivered from the cold as the slight breeze of the afternoon had grown into an icy wind. Snow was now falling and he heard the sound of voices calling for him in the distance.</p><p>Baekhyun stood from the ground. He placed a hand on the willow and looked up towards its branches. “I hope that you are right,” he whispered. </p><p>Baekhyun left the shelter of the tree, walking back across the bridge, which connected the two sides of the garden. He increased his pace as he neared the flower garden, following the voices that called his name. Baekhyun clutched his cloak, pulling the material tighter around himself in search of warmth, but his chattering teeth gave away how cold he was.</p><p>“There he is! I found him!” Baekhyun heard someone cry. Crunching in the snow indicated that someone was coming closer; Baekhyun hoped his eyes weren’t red from crying.</p><p>“Your Highness! Is everything all right? We’ve been searching for you all afternoon—”</p><p>“Jongin,” Baekhyun cut him off, “I would like the maids to prepare my bath. Then I wish to spend my time alone,” Baekhyun spoke flatly.</p><p>“What about dinner—”</p><p>“I have no appetite for food today.” Baekhyun walked past Jongin and back towards the palace.</p><p>Jongin could sense that Baekhyun didn’t feel like talking, so he didn’t say anymore.</p><p>They returned to the palace in silence. Jongin went off to tell the maids to prepare the prince’s bath; Baekhyun went straight to the bathroom. He watched in silence as the maids prepared his bath, dismissing them when they finished.</p><p>He took his time undressing himself before he sat down in the warm water. In the quiet of the bathroom, he found his emotions rising again. Silent tears streamed down his crimson cheeks and dripped into his rose scented bathwater.</p><p>When Baekhyun finally emerged from his bath hours later, he found a bowl of hot soup waiting for him and a note.</p><p>
  <em> I hope this soup helps warm you up. I would hate to wake tomorrow to find you sick, your Highness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Jongin </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun smiled weakly at the note. Here in Namalia, it seemed not everyone hated him.</p><p>Maybe things would get better.</p><p>❄️❄️❄️</p><p>Baekhyun walked by a tapestry on the wall of the library. It depicted a war scene with blood and soldiers and ice. He vaguely remembered his tutor teaching him of the many wars of history, but that was so long ago now. That was before his body betrayed him and everyone stopped caring about him. </p><p>He turned away from the tapestry. He shouldn't care about things like politics and history. That's what his tutors have been telling him for the past 10 years. But Baekhyun was curious. He craved for that knowledge. He wanted to know. </p><p>He looked around at the rest of the room. High floor to ceiling shelves filled the entire room. In between rows of bookcases there were a few places to sit and read. Baekhyun even saw a ladder leading up. </p><p>There's so much knowledge in this room. So many stories that Baekhyun doesn't know. But he craved to know. </p><p>He walked over to a seat by a window that overlooked the palace gardens. He took a seat and observed. Buried deep in his thoughts, Baekhyun didn't notice the darkening sky. He didn't notice when the servants had come to light the candles in the room.</p><p>"Your Highness, would you like for you dinner to be brought here?" One of the servants asked.</p><p>Baekhyun didn't even spare them a glance. He nodded, absent-mindedly, and continued running through his thoughts and observing the gardens.</p><p>Even the plants outside sparked curiosity in Baekhyun as most of them he had never seen before. Their lands had very different climates which meant most of the plants he cared for back at home would not survive well here.</p><p>Once it grew too dark for him to see the gardens, his eyes drifted back to the tapestry on the wall. He looked over the faces of the soldiers. Some seemed to be wielding water, others ice. But what was interesting was that these two powers were clashing together. Some of the men looked to be drowning, some pierced by ice. All together it looked brutal. In the bottom right hand corner Baekhyun could make out writing. But it was in a language Baekhyun could not read. He wondered how the battle had come to be. Who were the two sides and where were they today? Who had won and who had lost? </p><p>"Prince Baekhyun," a voice Baekhyun had heard only once since he came here, "You should eat your dinner before it gets cold."</p><p>"Your Majesty," Baekhyun shot out of his seat to bow to the king. </p><p>King Minseok laughed at Baekhyun's panic. Baekhyun looked up at the mesmerising sound. It was so cheerful and bright. Baekhyun stared in awe at the look of pure glee on King Minseok's face.</p><p>"There's no need for that now. We are to be family soon." King Minseok said with a smile. He gestured for Baekhyun to sit down as he settled himself in the seat opposite the prince. "I hope you don't mind."</p><p>"No! No, not at all," Baekhyun said hurriedly. He looked down at his lap, forgetting with his fingers. He didn't really know why the king had decided to sit with him.</p><p>"Please," King Minseok said, gesturing at Baekhyun's food, "eat, Baekhyun." </p><p>Baekhyun flushed at that. He hadn't been called by his name so gently for a long time. He nodded, picking up his cutlery and starting to cut small pieces from the fish on his plate, just like his tutor had taught him.</p><p>Minseok gave another chuckle. "There's no need for such etiquette. It's beautiful but I'm sure you're hungry. I've heard that you stayed here all day and didn't even have lunch."</p><p>Baekhyun looked up from his plate in shock. King Minseok had asked about him? Baekhyun coughed, almost choking on the small piece of fish in his mouth. And King Minseok had called his etiquette beautiful, when his teacher had only ever called him sloppy.</p><p>"Here," Minseok said, handing Baekhyun's glass of water to him, "We don't want you choking, now do we." He flashed Baekhyun another bright smile that had Baekhyun blushing again.</p><p>Baekhyun took the glass gratefully, gulping down the contents to try and cover his blushing. If King Minseok kept smiling at him like that, he's going to combust. Baekhyun cleared his throat as he set his glass back down. He didn't dare look up at Minseok in case he was staring again. </p><p>"Thank you," Baekhyun said shyly.</p><p>"No problem, beautiful."</p><p>Baekhyun's eyes widened in shock. What on earth was going on? He was sent here to marry Prince Junmyeon who has been ignoring him ever since he arrived and now King Minseok was asking about him and smiling at him and calling him beautiful.</p><p>"I saw you staring at the tapestry when I came in." Minseok's voice cut through the silence.</p><p>"It's very beautiful," Baekhyun whispered, not quite sure what to say.</p><p>"You could say that... But the story behind it is not so beautiful." Baekhyun could sense Minseok's frown. </p><p>"I... I didn't know. I'm sorry."</p><p>"So it's true."</p><p>"What—"</p><p>"That Prince Baekhyun of Lumen has only been educated on etiquette and... How to be pretty instead of important subjects such as history and politics."</p><p>Baekhyun gulped, tears welling in his eyes. He felt like he was once again being scolded by one of his teachers, but this was also so much worse. He wanted to learn the history of all these lands and how they came to be. He wanted to practice swordsmanship with the palace guards. He wanted to run around and climb trees and cover his skin with bruises and his robes with dirt and grass. He wanted to tell Minseok all this but he couldn't. </p><p>"I—" his voice shook as he tried to say something to defend himself.</p><p>"Shh, little prince, I'm not mad at you. I have no doubts that you had no say in the matter of your education."</p><p>Baekhyun sniffled. Relaxing slightly at the reassurance. It was true, he didn't get to choose what he learned. He was even banned from going to the palace library back at home.</p><p>"Can I... I..."</p><p>"What is it, little prince?" Minseok cooed.</p><p>"Can I read?" Baekhyun looked at Minseok with hopefully eyes. If even Minseok forbade him from gaining the knowledge he craved, he wouldn't know what to do anymore. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life sitting around looking pretty and only talking about pretty things.</p><p>"Of course!" Minseok replied with a smile. "If you so wish, I will order for you to have a tutor in any topic you wish to learn." Minseok leaned closer, "After all, Namalia can't have a prince that doesn't know our history. As you'll find out, it is very important to us and our culture."</p><p>Baekhyun beamed. Finally. Finally he will be able to know everything he's ever wanted to know and more.</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you so much, Your Majesty!" He said bowing deeply to Minseok.</p><p>Minseok laughed that musical laugh again. "It's great to see your beautiful smile, little prince." With that, Minseok stood to leave.</p><p>"Ah," he said, turning around at the door, "If you have any questions, and you can't find my brother anywhere, you can come and ask me. I'm mostly in either the throne room or my office." He flashed Baekhyun another fantastical smile and left. </p><p>Baekhyun stood staring at the door for a few moments before he collapsed in his chair. What was going on?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had originally planned to wait until I had written the whole thing before uploading it, but I am just so excited about it that I decided to upload the first half now and the second half later (when it's finished). I am aiming to get it done before I start uni but I have no idea how its gonna go 'cause I also have another fic that I want to get out to you guys soon.</p><p>As always, thank you so much for reading!!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e">Twitter </a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/minseoksuwu_e">CuriousCat </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Delighted Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's part 2 which took me forever to write... But hey, it's done now. Please enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun had been immensely grateful for King Minseok’s offer of acquiring him a tutor, but, to his own surprise, he had decided to decline. He had too many memories of dissatisfied teachers scolding him for not understanding what was being taught. So, Baekhyun had been spending all day and night reading through the books in the library instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The books varied from history and politics to fiction and poetry. But his favourite books were the few he had read on botany. Baekhyun was awed by the many plants described in the books. Many of them he had never seen before in his life which made him really excited when he came across a plant that he had seen either here or back at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun told himself that he made this decision so he could pick and choose exactly what to learn and when. He most certainly did not choose this route so he could see the King more often. He didn’t really know why, but he felt drawn to the man with mischief gleaming in his eyes. Even though Baekhyun knew he would be marrying the man’s brother soon, he wanted to bask in the attention and praise the king regularly gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stopped outside the library door thinking back to the last time he had met the King. He had been reading a book on politics and had come across a part that he couldn’t make sense of. He had tried again and again, reading the page over more than a hundred times but the words still didn’t make any sense. So, after careful contemplation, he decided to go and ask the King for help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun cannot accurately recall what had happened in the King’s study. He remembers staring into warm brown eyes as a pair of marshmallow lips moved closer before they were interrupted by the Royal Advisor. Baekhyun also remembers rushing out of the room with flushed cheeks and book less. Even now, his cheeks flushed at the memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached to open the door but froze when he heard a strange noise. Instead of opening the door wide and walking into the library, Baekhyun decided to crack the door open and take a peek first. At first it looked like there was no one in the room, but as Baekhyun’s head turned to scan the room, he caught sight of his fiance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Junmyeon’s back was to him so he couldn’t really make out what was going on but then he saw he was with someone else. This man was a head taller than Prince Junmyeon. He had black hair, elegantly pushed off his forehead and his face held an expression that lacked any emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Baekhyun was about to walk in to greet the two men, the taller man pushed Prince Junmyeon against one of the tall bookcases and kissed him. Some part of him thought Prince Junmyeon would push the man away, but he didn’t. Instead he saw Junmyeon wrap his arms around the taller man’s neck and pull him closer. He even heard a faint moan coming from his fiance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s blood ran cold. He felt a lump form in his throat but he didn’t clear his throat lest he draw attention to himself. So, carefully, he closed the door and walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold in his veins thawed to a cool numbness as Baekhyun became aware of his surroundings once more. He had to get away from here before he would be caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know where his feet were taking him; his mind kept replaying the scene he had just bore witness to. The sound of Junmyeon’s moan rang in his ear and the sight of Junmyeon’s hands pulling the other man closer played on repeat in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s feet only stopped once he was outside in the garden. He hadn’t felt the temperature change until now. His whole body shivered at the cold; in his haste, he had rushed outside without a coat to block out the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namalia was an all year round winter wonderland. This meant that although it was the middle of June, the ground was covered in a blanket of snow and the air had an icy chill to it. Despite the harsh weather conditions, there were a number of plants that could be found in the palace gardens. To his surprise, he had even found a number of plants he remembered from home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His favourite was the willow tree. It wasn’t the lush green colour he was used to, but he found that this one was just as, if not more, enchanting than the one in Lumen. The white snow covered branches reflected the light of the sun in a way he had never seen before. It made it the perfect place for Baekhyun to have fun with his powers. In fact, it had somehow become a part of his routine to come out and practice here everyday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shivered from the cold as he sat down at the trunk of the tree where the ground was mostly free from snow. He looked up at the frozen branches that swayed in the gentle breeze. Baekhyun had learned that the tree had some sort of calming effect on him as he often came here whenever he missed home. He hoped it would calm his racing heart today as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tried to relax as he mindlessly played with the sunlight that peeked through the branches and bounced off the ice and frost that covered the branches. He bent the rays, sending them the way and that, making the frosted branches glitter as if covered by thousands of jewels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After playing around a little, his mind came back to what he had seen in the library. Baekhyun felt strange. He knew he should be upset about the fact that his fiance had a lover and was probably purposefully avoiding him all this time. He knew he should feel sad or enraged. But he didn’t. He felt calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that one afternoon he had spent with the prince, Baekhyu had already felt that the prince didn’t like him much. It had crushed his hopes of getting along with his husband even if it wasn’t love. Knowing now that Prince Junmyeon had a lover made Baekhyun feel a new sense of hope. Maybe he won’t have to marry Prince Junmyeon after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then what would happen to him? If he was no longer to marry the prince, then he had no purpose here. They would most likely send him home. But as much as Baekhyun longed to see his homeland, to be able to wander through the palace gardens without a thick winter coat and tall boots. He knew that upon arrival in Lumen, he would be met with scornful gazes. He would become an even greater disappointment to his people than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes watered. If only he had been born a normal man. He would do whatever he wanted. He might even have been King of Lumen. But he wasn’t. He had a stupid womb that stopped him from doing what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun curled up into himself, pulling his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms tight around them. He pressed his forehead down into his knees as he let his tears flow free. Painful sobs racked through his chest as he let out his pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The willow sang to him as he cried. Its frozen branches clinking together in the wind creating a gentle tune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❄️❄️❄️</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Baekhyun’s tears dried out and his sobs trailed off into small whimpers, the sun was setting and the moon was rising in the sky. He stared at the moon mindlessly. His body shivered and swayed in the icy wind. Baekhyun tried to curl up even more to try and preserve some heat but he was failing miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Baekhyun!” A voice called, “Prince Baekhyun, where are you?” One of Baekhyun’s attendants, Jongin, came running through the low branches of the willow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince— There you are,” Jongin sighed when he saw Baekhyun, “Why are you out here without a coat, you could get sick?” He walked closer to Baekhyun. “Your Highness, are you—” He paused when Baekhyun looked up at him. His eyes and cheeks red from his tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s eyes widened and he immediately fell to his knees next to Baekhyun. He took the coat he had in his hands, Baekhyun’s coat, and wrapped it around Baekhyun. Baekhyun expected Jongin to pull his arm back after placing the coat on his shoulders, but the arm stayed. Jongin wrapped his other arm around him and pulled Baekhyun into a warm side hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun flustered. He tried to find words to say but found none. Ever since that day 10 years ago, Baekhyun hadn’t received affection of any kind from anyone. Nor had anyone touched him either, as if any contact with him would pass on this ‘disease’ Baekhyun seemed to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt his eyes sting as if he was about to cry but he had no more tears left. He wrapped one hand around Jongin’s arm that crossed over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jongin,” He croaked, voice hoarse and dry from hours of wailing, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My prince, If you wish, you can talk to me about whatever it is that is troubling you. I would be happy to listen to you, your Highness.” Jongin smiled at Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at Jongin’s bright grin and felt his own lips curving up in a shy smile of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a moment to think about Jongin’s offer. The young man had been nothing but kind to him since his arrival and the fact that he had proposed such an idea in the first place made Baekhyun feel like giving in. Plus, he wouldn’t mind having a friend again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are to be my confidant,” Baekhyun said, “you should be allowed to call me by name.”  He wasn’t answering Jongin directly but he hoped Jongin would understand that he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” Jongin stared at him dumbfounded. Part of him hadn’t expected the prince to take him up on his offer, especially not so fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would make me feel much more comfortable.” Baekhyun cut Jongin off before he could protest. He saw that Jongin was shuffling around uncomfortably next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun knew that servants could get into trouble for not addressing members of the Royal family properly, but surely they wouldn’t punish Jongin for simply fulfilling Baekhyun’s wishes. Not to mention, Baekhyun was way too excited to have someone to call a friend to think too much about such consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Baekhyun said encouragingly, “give it a try. Say ‘Baekhyun’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin still looked hesitant but whispered a small ‘Baekhyun’ anyway. Baekhyun beamed at Jongin’s shy stutter of his name. He thought the younger man was really cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go!” Baekhyun cheered, “That wasn’t that difficult, now was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin pouted at Baekhyun’s teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing Jongin’s adorable expression, Baekhyun turned to face him. He poked Jongin’s cheek with a finger and laughed at his reaction. Although it was sudden, Baekhyun somehow was able to joke around with Jongin as if they were brothers. He didn’t feel uncomfortable or awkward with the younger man at all. But maybe that was because he missed this so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyuuun, stooop,” Jongin whined, swatting at Baekhyun’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me play! I haven’t had this much fun in ages.” Baekhyun said with a smile but next to him, Jongin frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” Baekhyun hummed and leaned his head on Joning’s shoulder. All the crying from earlier had made him really tired. “Is it true what they say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sat silenced, turning to face the lake. “I don’t know Jongin, depends what it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>are saying.” Baekhyun replied with a small giggle, trying to keep the mood light. Truthfully, he had some idea as to what Jongin was asking about, but really hoped Jongin wasn’t asking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— Is it true how they treat carriers… in Lumen? I heard that they think it’s a bad thing and carriers get… hurt…” He trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin.” Baekhyun’s smile turned to a frown as he turned back to look at Jongin. His voice turned serious. “I… Do you really wanna hear about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin nodded, eagerly. “I wanna know what happened to you, Baekhyun. I wanna know so I can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled weakly at that but his frown came back as he began telling Jongin his story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know I was a carrier until I woke up one morning to blood staining my sheets. The changes were so sudden. Up until that morning, I was just Prince Baekhyun, the next heir to the throne after my brother. After that morning, I was Prince Baekhyun, the weak carrier prince. I was no longer allowed to learn the things my brother had to, like history and politics, and they even cancelled my fencing lessons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally, I had tried to rebel. I didn’t understand why they had done that so I used to sneak books from the library. But eventually I was caught and they banned me from ever setting foot inside the library ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to start learning things like ballroom dancing and embroidery, which… was not too bad but I craved to learn more. I didn’t want to just sit nicely and sew a nice flower on a napkin. I was still just a boy. I wanted to run around and play and learn about great battles and the kings that ruled before us. But I wasn’t allowed to do anything that was not considered ‘pretty’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hated it. I hated it all so much, I would cry myself to sleep at night. I begged my father and my brother to help me. But they didn’t do anything. They didn’t even look at me anymore. I turned into more of a shadow than I already was with my useless powers…” Baekhyun trailed off. He felt his emotions rising but he withheld his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What</span>
  <span>—” Jongin hesitated. “What are your powers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t answer. But slowly small balls of light started to gather around them, floating in the air like giant fireflies. Baekhyun looked up at the branches of the willow tree and his lights floating around underneath them. It reminded him of all the times him and his brother used to sneak out at night. They would lay on their backs under the branches of the willow tree and look up at the fireflies and the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Jongin gasped beside him. Baekhyun turned to look at the younger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s face was of pure awe. His eyes were wide open, staring at the lights drifting through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What... is it?” One of the orbs was now hovering over Jongin’s outstretched palm. Jongin star</span>
  <span>ed at it in fascination. Baekhyun thought it was cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunlight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin looked up at Baekhyun momentarily, but his gaze quickly shifted back to the glowing orb as it lightly brushed his skin. “It’s beautiful,” he sighed in admiration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shook his head, turning to look away from Jongin. “It’s useless. Like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Baekhyun</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>” Jongin stuttered, stunned by Baekhyun’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth.” Baekhyun sighed. “That’s what Prince Junmyeon said and even King Minseok mentioned it,” he mumbled quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin stared wide eyed at the sulking prince next to him. “You—You met the King? When—Where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t really mean for Jongin to hear that part, but he’s too tired to keep any more secrets from him. “It was a while ago</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>In the library. I said the tapestry was beautiful and he figured out I had no clue what it was depicting.” Baekhyun sighed again. His heart hurt at the memory of the disappointed look crossing the King’s features. “But it doesn’t really matter what the King thinks when my own fiance thinks I’m worthless. All I am is a pretty face, nothing else.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>No wonder his fiance would find someone else. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun finished off his thoughts in his head. That was one thing Baekhyun was adamant on keeping secret; he didn’t want to be any more of a nuisance to the prince than he already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Baekhyun, you’re so much more than that.” Baekhyun looked up to face Jongin. The young man’s face was set in determination, his brows knotted and his lips in a frown. The look startled Baekhyun. “Yes, you are beautiful and yes, you might not know a lot of things yet. But you’re forgetting that I have been by your side since you arrived here. I know that you have been spending your time reading all sorts of books on topics that I never even knew existed..” Jongin’s expression softened into a smile as he placed his hand on top of Baekhyun’s and gave it a short squeeze. “I think you’re an amazing person. I’m sure that Prince Junmyeon would see that too if he bothered to spend more time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the space between them. Jongin’s words sinking in as Baekhyun stared wide eyed at the young man. Never had anyone said such a thing to him before. The closest was when he had gone to King Minseok to talk about something he had read. Baekhyun had ended up sitting in the King’s office, his face burning brighter than the sun itself as King Minseok praised him for learning so much already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jongin.” Baekhyun sighed in happiness. “I—I needed that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he was pulled into another hug. His face was pressed tight to Jongin’s chest. After a moment of confusion, Baekhyun wrapped his own arms around Jongin, returning the hug. He squeezed Jongin tight to try and show how thankful he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what friends are for, Baekhyun.” Jongin whispered into Baekhyun’s hair, arms not loosening their hold on the prince. Baekhyun felt his emotions overflowing into tears once again. This time, he let them go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally had a friend who would listen to him and try to understand his pain. He had no reason to hide his sorrows anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>☀️☀️☀️</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hastily made his way to the dining room. He usually slept in until later in the day so his breakfast would be sent to his room, but his maids had woken him this morning and told him that he was requested in the dining room for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering the dining room, Baekhyun immediately bows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very sorry, your Majesty, for my tardiness this morning.” He said, trying to hide his panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, Prince Baekhyun,” King Minseok replied gently, “I, myself, have only just arrived. Come sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded, not looking up from the floor until he was at his seat. When he did look up, he saw a face that made him blush. The same man he had seen with Prince Junmyeon was sitting right across from him. The man stared at him while he sat down. Baekhyun coughed, flustered under the man’s intense gaze, and reached for his glass of water. Why was that man here and who exactly was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright, Prince Baekhyun?” King Minseok asked. This brought everyone’s attention to him, making him even more flustered. “You look quite flushed, are you feeling sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Everything is fine, I am well. It must just be from me rushing here.” He looked down at his plate shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok hummed, “Then, let us eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun carefully picked up his cutlery. It had been a while since he’d had to pay attention to use proper etiquette as he had been eating alone. His hand shook a little in nervousness but he was able to cut a perfectly small piece of meat and slowly place it in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun could feel King Minseok’s eyes on him while he ate. Baekhyun recalled the time the King had caught him in the library and how he had told Baekhyun to not bother with proper etiquette and eat comfortably. But the King didn’t say anything like that this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes into their meal, Prince Junmyeon placed his cutlery down and cleared his throat. Baekhyun carefully rested his own cutlery on his plate before looking at the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother, I have been wanting to talk to you about a matter regarding Prince Baekhyun.” Junmyeon said in the most formal tone Baekhyun had ever heard. It reminded Baekhyun of the time the prince had first met and talked to him. It felt cold. Not the way Baekhyun would have expected the man to address his own brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He himself rarely kept up formalities with his brother back home, except from when the council, a group of grumpy old men, were around. They would always try to find something else wrong with Baekhyun. Although, in recent years, Baekhyun had been using formal language as a way to show his brother his scorn at how he was being treated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at King Minseok. His body started to heat up in fear. What on earth was Junmyeon going to say? It had to be about their marriage. But he couldn’t just call the whole thing off altogether. Then they would have to send him back. But they can’t send him back, surely. If he goes home without getting married, he’ll just be looked at as even more useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think he could go back now. Baekhyun liked his life here too much. He finally had a friend he could talk to and an seemingly endless supply of reading material to quench his thirst for knowledge. He felt so free here that he would not be able to accept living in a golden cage once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Minseok frowned, “Leave us,” he ordered to the staff that lined the room. Within seconds they all left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this matter then,” Minseok asked once all the staff had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot marry Prince Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said, calmly. His face showed no emotion but Baekhyun caught a glimpse of emotion in Junmyeon’s eyes. “I am in love with Lord Oh Sehun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun—” Minseok tried to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, forgive my interruption,” Junmyeon carried on maintaining his formal tone despite talking to his own brother in a semi-private setting. “but even if I were to marry Prince Baekhyun, our marriage... would not bear any fruit. I have kept this a secret for years but… Brother, I am a carrier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he stared at his fiance. “What?” he said under his breath but no one seemed to have heard him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince Junmyeon was a carrier? He was like Baekhyun?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother.” Minseok stood from his seat. His eyes were wide in disbelief and locked on his brother. “Why didn’t you</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if you knew, then the advisors would know, and I would be sent away to marry someone I don’t know!” Junmyeon said rushedly, voice slightly raised. All of his composed formality from earlier was gone. He too had stood from his seat in the heat of the moment, and now, out of breath, he stood there panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt a tug on his heart. That’s exactly what had happened to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one moved or dared to speak a word, but Baekhyun’s curiosity got the better of him. “How did</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>” He paused as all eyes turned towards him. He gulped. “How did you hide it? I</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>I didn’t even know what was going on when I first bled.” Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed at his own words. He was so embarrassed to be talking about this in front of the King and a man he does not know. But he needed to know this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I…” Junmyeon faltered. His gaze dropped from Baekhyun to his plate instead. “My mother, she was the first and only one to find out, she helped me to hide it. She didn’t want me to marry someone I didn’t love.” He snuck a glance at Sehun as he finished and blushed. Sehun reached out to hold Junmyeon’s hand, smiling at the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun watched the scene. He knew he should be happy for them, but he couldn’t help but feel anger. Why had the universe decided to scorn him so? Junmyeon isn’t any different from Baekhyun so why is it that he was able to escape the fate that is Baekhyun’s life. He clenched his fist under the table to keep control of his flaming emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok’s sigh brought Baekhyun back from his thoughts. “What do you suppose I do then? We cannot send Prince Baekhyun back.” Baekhyun tensed at the mention of him. Minseok noticed, his head turned away from his brother to look Baekhyun in the eyes. “We will not send Prince Baekhyun back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pregnant silence filled the room. Baekhyun stared at the King in shock. He felt his heart beating out of his chest. The King was staring at him so intensely, it reminded him of that day when he had visited him in his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Junmyeon broke the silence, “you could marry Prince Baekhyun, Brother. I know the advisors have been pestering you about finding a spouse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s heartbeat increased tenfold.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What did he just say? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun was even more stunned. He felt like his body had grown roots which held him frozen in place. Baekhyun’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of something to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok chuckled, a sound and sight Baekhyun was secretly obsessed with. “I will have to discuss it with Prince Baekhyun,” He said to his brother. The King moved away from his seat and walked around the table to Baekhyun. “Come see me in my office, little prince,” He whispered lowly, right by Baekhyun’s ear and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sat there frozen and blushing as servants reentered the dining room. The room filled with a gentle buzz as Prince Junmyeon and Lord Sehun continued their meal, whispering quietly to each other. But Baekhyun remained frozen until Jongin came to get him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” He whispered quietly into the prince’s ear, “the King ordered me to take you to his office. Is everything all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded stiffly. “Ye</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Yes. I’m fine. Everything is fine. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❄️❄️❄️</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun paused in front of the doors to the throne room. He closed his eyes and focused on trying to calm his racing heart. The last time he had stood before these doors, he had just arrived and was about to meet his fiance for the first time. Not to mention, he had been inappropriately dressed for the weather and was shivering from the icy drafts of the palace hallway. Now, he was nervous for a different reason. He was about to marry the Great King Minseok of Namalia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken several months to rearrange the wedding for a later date and make the appropriate preparations for it. In fact, Minseok had insisted that Prince Junmyeon and Lord Sehun get married first, so they had to plan and prepare for a whole other wedding to occur before Baekhyun and Minseok’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the extra time gave Baekhyun and Minseok the opportunity to learn more about each other. In between meetings discussing flower arrangements and fittings for clothing, they would talk. Sometimes Minseok would find Baekhyun in the library, and others it would be Baekhyun seeking out Minseok in his study. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had shared with Minseok all about his past and Minseok had listened carefully to every single word. Then Minseok would tell Baekhyun about his own past and his own struggles about growing up as the crown prince. It turned out that the two had a thing or two in common about feeling lonely in a palace filled with people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Baekhyun had told Minseok about how he and his brother used to sneak out at night to watch the fireflies under the willow tree, Minseok started to visit his chambers in the night. He would wrap the prince up in layers and layers of warm coats and scarves and then drag him out to sit under the willow tree and watch the stars through the frosted branches. There hadn’t been any fireflies to watch, but Baekhyun made up for that by showing Minseok his powers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King had a very similar reaction to Jongin when Baekhyun directed an orb to land on Minseok’s outstretched hand and Baekhyun thought the older man was adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every moment that they would spend together made Baekhyun fall more and more in love with Minseok. And Minseok’s suggestive smirk and daring actions told Baekhyun that the feeling’s were mutual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin has once found the two in the same position that Baekhyun had found Junmyeon and Sehun in. Jongin never failed to mention it all the time, and Baekhyun still blushed every time the younger man mentioned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, Your Highness?” Jongin asked, smiling at the anxious prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun took another deep breath, opening his eyes to look at Jongin. He found his words had failed him, so he answered Jongin with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin touched a hand to his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “You will be fine, Baekhyun.” He turned, letting go of Baekhyun, and gave a signal to the guards to open the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was filled with people. More people than Baekhyun remembers ever meeting in his whole entire life. The gentle murmur of voices died down and music filled the silence as Baekhyun took his first steps towards the altar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun carefully made his way down the aisle, not wanting to trip and fall when there were hundreds of unfamiliar people staring at him. He watched the ground as he descended the few stairs from the door. The yellow carpet below his feet made him smile. It had been Minseok’s idea to use the bright colour that usually represented Lumen, but when Baekhyun asked Minseok why he wanted to use the colour so much, the King had claimed that it made Baekhyun glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearing the altar, a familiar face caught Baekhyun’s attention. In the very front row, smiling fondly at him was his brother, King Jongdae, and little Crown Prince Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s eyes stayed glued to the little boy and he almost froze. It was his first time seeing his nephew and he was the most beautiful little boy he had ever seen. His hair was a fiery red and he was grinning so wide that Baekhyun could see all of his pearly teeth. Baekhyun felt his cheeks begin to ache at the smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While admiring the boy, Baekhyun’s feet had continued down the aisle and he was now standing at the altar. Baekhyun tore his eyes away from the beaming child in the front row and to his soon-to-be husband. Baekhyun was breathless at the sight of Minseok. His sky blue suit nicely contrasted Baekhyun’s pastel yellow attire, not to mention, it made Minseok’s eyes sparkle. The man was somehow so gorgeous that Baekhyun often struggled to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok leaned over to Baekhyun’s ear as they stood side by side in front of the priest, waiting for the ceremony to begin. “Are you ready, little prince?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun blushed at the endearment. He could still remember when Minseok had first called him that in the library. He could also remember another event that occurred in the library not long ago which also involved that endearment. Baekhyun quickly stored it away for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the ceremony, Baekhyun would keep glancing at Minseok. Sometimes, Minseok would catch his gaze and they would stare into each other's eyes for a moment, and other times it was Baekhyun that caught Minseok staring at him. Baekhyun couldn’t wait for all this to be over so they could be alone with just each other for company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may now kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was caught in a flurry of movement as strong hands pulled him against Minseok’s sturdy chest. Minseok smirked at Baekhyun’s surprised expression before he leaned in to kiss Baekhyun sweetly. Baekhyun melted into the kiss. He raised one hand to rest on Minseok’s bicep and the other to cup the back of Minseok’s neck and pull him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheers erupted in the room, echoing off the ice walls to create an even louded sound. Minseok slowly pulled back from the kiss, smiling lovingly at his new husband. His hands didn’t leave Baekhyun’s waist, only squeezing tighter as he began to lead them out of the throne room and to the ballroom where the celebration was going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we, King Baekhyun?” He flashed a cheeky grin. Baekhyun wasn’t actually king by title, but Minseok wanted them to feel more like equals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, King Minseok.” Baekhyun returned with a smile, happy to play along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they walked down the aisle and out of the room. The whole time they couldn’t take their eyes or hands off each other, lost in the bliss of being married and in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, after Minseok had made good on all the promises he had made through sultry whispers, Baekhyun fell asleep feeling the happiest he had ever been.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for my lame excuse of a wedding scene (I really struggled with that one so I'm proud I got one down in the first place). I did properly edit my first draft for part 2 (something I haven't really done before) so that's partially to blame for why it took so long but I also think it will make it slightly better hehe<br/>I'd also like to apologise for the bad chapter titles... I was looking up synonyms for happy for this chapter and one of them was delighted. It doesn't fit too well but I couldn't resist the chance to reference BBH2 so...</p><p>Thank you so much everyone for reading!<br/>Comments and Kudos are appreciated as always.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e">Twitter </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/minseoksuwu_e">CuriousCat </a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>